


Sacrafice- Tony/ Peter

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Peter, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Thanos is an asshole, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony protecting Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: They had finally gotten everyone back, and now it was time to fight thanosBe prepared, might Hurt your feelings





	Sacrafice- Tony/ Peter

It all happened very quickly, one moment Peter was sneaking up on Thanos, and the next moment he was being crushed in the giant hand of the space invader.  
"PETER, NO!" Tony saw white before his eyes as he charged at Thanos. He had just gotten his kiddo back, he would not lose him again. He hit thanos hard enough for him to let go of Peter, crying in Victory. That cry changed into a cry of pain, however, when thanos went to stand on his leg, breaking it with a dry 'knack'.

Peter looked at the scene in horror, and Tony looked up at thanos with real fear in his eyes. The kolos just grinned as Tony tried to shuffle backwards, crying out in pain. Peter screamed when thanos big hands grabbed Tony's head and broke his neck with a snap, letting the body drop and turning as his interest was already somewhere Else. The giant hadnt even flinched. 

"Mr. Stark, noooooooooooo!"Peter watched as Tony's body fell backwards, the mouth still opened in a schocked 'o', the light of the ARC reactor flickering and then dying out. Signaling the heart inside had stopped beating. Tony Stark was no more.  
That was it for Peter, he breathed heavily, rage taking over the all consuming grief for his mentor.  
"Friday, activate instant kill." 

"I'm sorry, I Cant do that. Mr. Stark especially..."  
"Mr Stark is dead!" Peter cried.  
"Kid. It's okay..." Peter wheezed as he heard Tony's voice resonating through his suit. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I know it hurts, i'm sorry i'm gone. I probably did it to save someone."  
"To save me." Peter chocked out.  
"But it's okay." Tony's voice continued."I knew i couldn't live forever. Hell, who knows how many times I escaped death already. They probably hate me up there." Tonys voice chuckled. 

"Please be careful, Pete, get home to May. I have made the neccesary arrangements for after my death, you Will stay An intern at Stark industries and get your grant. I like you kiddo, you're great. Smartest kid I've met in my life. You're gonna be okay."  
Peter sobbed as he held the lifeless body of his Idol and mentor, hearing his voice in his ear through the suit.  
"No, no... It's not okay..." He whispered.  
"keep on fighting crime kid. The world needs it's friendly neighbourhood spidey. I guess this is where I say Goodbye... So... Goodbye..."  
"Goodbye." Peter whispered. Closing the eyes of his mentor so it looked as if he was sleeping. 

He carried the body to the spaceship, he'd be damned if they'd left it behind. He surged into battle again, anger still seething beneath his skin, calming and breaking down only when captain America had pulled him into a hug.  
"It's okay kid, let it out."  
And Peter cried.


End file.
